jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Ayala-Allana
Über mich }} Hallo! Ich bin 13 und absoluter Star Wars-Fan! Ich lese und gucke alles von Star Wars, was ich in die Finger bekomme! Mir gefallen am besten die Episoden I, II, III, IV, V und VI (also eigentlich alle).Ich gucke auch gerne The Clone Wars und finde Jar Jar Binks total genial. Bevor ich mich hier angemeldet habe, war ich fast täglich auf Jedipedia und hab versucht mir die ganzen Informationen zu merken. Meine Lieblings-Jedi sind Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Shaak Ti, Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, Meetra Surik, Mara Jade, Anakin Solo, Tenel Ka, Tahiri Veila, Leia Organa Solo, Jaina Solo, Leia, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Ben Skywalker und Satele Shan. Meine Lieblings-Klonkrieger sind Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Fives und meine Lieblings-Droiden sind R2D2 und HK-47. Sonst sind meine Lieblings-Charaktere noch Shmi Skywalker, Chewbacca, Allana Djo Solo Chume Ta'Ka und Numa. Seit ich hier lese, bin ich immer wieder faszinierte davon, wie viel es in diesem Star Wars-Universum gibt, und dass man hier wirklich ALLES nachlesen kann. Ich war auch mal zum Beispiel im Herr der Ringe-wiki, da stand bei den Hauptpersonen soviel wie hier über einen Sektor. Da haben alle, die hier Artikel verfass(t)en, viel geleistet! DANKE!! Besitztümer von Star Wars Bücher *Episode I-III Sammelband *Episode IV-VI Sammelband *Das Buch der Jedi Ein Wegweiser für Schüler der Macht *Das Buch der Sith *Darth Scabrous *Darth Bane Schöpfer der Dunkelhei *Darth Bane Die Regel der Zwei *Darth Bane Dynastie des Bösen *Schleier der Täuschung *Wächter der Macht 1 Intrigen *Wächter der Macht 3 Sturmfront *Wächter der Macht 9 Sieg *Kopf an Kopf *Kopf an Kopf Duell der Teams *Lichtschwereter *Geschichten der Jedi und Sith (enthält nur Infos aus den Filmen) DVDs *Episoden I-III *Episoden IV-VI sonstige Gegenstände *Lichtschwertlampe *Tischkalender mit Yoda's Weisheiten (2014) *Kalender von TOR (2014) *T-Shirt: Welcome to the Dark Side! Are you surprised we lied about about having the cookies? *Poster der Originalen Triologie Fragen von mir Ich verstehe eine Menge noch nicht und habe viele Fragen! Wenn einer zufällig auf diese Seite kommt und nichts zu tun hat, kann gerne auf meiner Diskussions Seite eine dieser Fragen (oder alle) beantworten oder einen Link zu der Seite erstellen, wo die jeweilige Frage beantwortet wird. Danke :) 1.In welchem Tempus werden JP-Artikel geschrieben? 2.Wie kann ich etwas in einem text verlinken? 3.Muss ich bei Rechtschreib-Korrekturen Quellen angeben(Dumme Frage, ich weiß.Aber muss sein)? 4.Was sind "Babels" und was bringen die? 5.Was hat es mit den Keksen auf sich? 6.Wie wird man Padawan oder Jedi-Ritter? 7.Gibt es einen Unterschied zwischen Jedi-keksen und Order 66-Keksen? 8.Wie bekomme ich eckige Klammer hin? (bei mir sind die immer rund) 9.Wann muss man in einem Artikel Einzelnachweise setzen? 10.Muss man bei Bücherquellen, den Autor, Verlag, Seite oder ähnliches hinzufügen? 11.Muss man bestimmte Bedingungen erfüllen um bei Wahlen eine Stimme abgeben zu dürfen? 12.Wie mache ich einen langen senkrechten Strich? 13. Welche Bilder aus Jedipedia darf ich für meine Benutzerseite verwenden? 14. Welche Edits gelten bei den Wahlen? (die auf Disku-Seiten gelten nicht, das weiß ich) PS:Es kann sein, dass ich manche dieser Fragen schon bei jemanden auf die Disskussions Seite geschrieben habe, aber ich wollte sie nochmal zusammen fassen. -Hinweis- Die Fragen 1-14 wurden schon beantwortet, wenn jemand etwas ergänzen will, kann er das aber gerne tun! Nützliche Seiten Hier: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Spezial:Beitragsz%C3%A4hler kannst du deine Edits sehen Hier: Liste verschiedener Babels sind Babels für deine Benutzerseite Dies: sieht so aus Datei:;-).gif Hier: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Vorlage:Kekse sind Kekse/Auszeichnungen Hier: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen findest du Vorlagen für die verschiedenen Infoboxen Meine Beiträge * Meine Lieblingsseiten * Welche Jedipedia-Artikel findest du am besten? Teile sie mit den anderen Benutzern! * Link auf Seite 2 * Link auf Seite 3